Treachery, Faith and a Great Love
by JeffC FTW
Summary: He defected not only because the war was wrong, that the Founders were misguided, but because of his love for the other man whose people are dying. He risked both of their lives for all the right reasons. A deeper look into "Treachery, Faith and the Great River". Weyoun/Odo


**"Treachery, Faith and the Great River" is definitely the Weyoun episode to beat because of how Jeffrey Combs loved playing two different Weyouns - and which I had the honor of manipulating to make a happier ending for Weyoun 6 in "His Enemy's Daughter". :D But this time is the take on the actual episode and Weyoun 6's tragic end. :'(**

 **I own nothing, nuff said.**

"Will Odo be joining us?"

"No, but he will rejoin the Great Link in a matter of time."

He remembered when they were forced to leave Terok Nor, Dukat the failure staying behind for his equal failure of a daughter whom Damar had killed himself for being a traitor. They were so close to victory, but then the twenty-eight hundred Jem'Hadar battleships had somehow vanished from the Gamma Quadrant and the wormhole. They returned to Cardassia Prime to work on their next plan and to increase their stations.

But it was not only the failure to hold the station and get their reinforcements that troubled Weyoun as much as it was to deal with Damar, the new head of Central Command.

It was the fact that Odo had not come back with them.

He tried to tell himself it would be a matter of time, the Founder promised him, but the loneliness in his heart and being was too great that he managed to keep to himself especially from her. He had told Odo he loved him that one night, gave every inch of his heart out, but the shape-shifter never returned the words to him, just gave him what he wanted most and then just left him there. It made him feel so empty after feeling full in that one progressing moment. He'd known from the start how he had feelings for Major Kira, but she never seemed to return them and remain friends with him. Odo had not seemed to want that, but Weyoun could not do anything more to keep him from the Bajoran woman. He respected whatever wishes Odo had as much as it pained him.

He kept his hopes on the rise that as long as his line lived, he would always carry Odo with him even if the other man did not, and if he returned to his people, then another chance would be given.

Months went by, and Weyoun 5 lost his chance before Damar killed him, then covered his tracks and somehow managed to block the memory chip from recollecting the events of the "incident", labeling it as a transporter accident. No foul play, the deed gone unpunished and no fingers pointed at Legate Damar.

And just when things could not have gotten any worse for Weyoun 6 as soon as he was activated.

Everything about the war, the loss of their best ships and soldiers, the innocent civilians caught in the middle - even his people's lack of small qualities that mattered the most from their eyesight to taste and appreciation of art and beauty, the Founders' contempt and conquest of solids...

It was all WRONG.

The word kept repeating itself over and over the course of the month to follow for him, and he felt like he had fallen from heaven and into hell. Weyoun still loved and worshipped the Founders, but their beliefs were...misguided. This was wrong. There should be no hatred and fear for the sake of conquering an entire section of the galaxy. There should be peace and order, but no murdering of beings that had nothing to do with any of this.

That had not been all.

When he was once summoned into the Female Changeling's presence, he noticed how she was...fading. Flaking. It was like she was a flower withering away. And who could forget one of her shriveling hands going to her forehead when she was clearly suffering whatever unspeakable pain it was - and he went so far as to ask her what was wrong, and that was when she told him those terrible words.

"The Great Link is dying, Weyoun. My people have fallen to a plague, and I might have contracted it while I was away. I do not know how, but the point is that we cannot let the Cardassians know. I want you to arrange for every Vorta doctor to begin their work on a cure as fast as they can. There is no telling how much longer we have before the war ends."

By the Founders dying and possibly the end of the Dominion...no, it should not end. That would mean the end of the Dominion as it was now and the beginning of a new one. There was only one man he knew would be capable of this.

"Odo," he whispered as he sat behind his personal desk, staring ahead at the wall and knowing the decision he had to make - and it risked his life as well as the other man's, but not if he could get away sooner.

An old Cardassian informant had been known to be in contact with Odo, but since his execution as soon as his home planet allied with the Dominion, his old equipment and contacts were confiscated that Weyoun had obtained and examined himself - and one of them was none other than Odo. He thanked the late Gul Russol for what he had to do in order to get the constable back into his presence once again.

His actions were treasonous, once this got back to the Female Founder that he was missing, the coded transmission examined, but his motives were a great deal more faithful than they would be believed. What he was doing required a lot of good faith if there was ever to be peace.

And out of love.

When he stepped out of the shadows for the Chief of Security to see, the shape-shifter had not believed him when he said he wanted to join the Federation, help bring an end to the war. It took more persuasion besides realizing his place was with Odo, that he realized his life was in danger - that _had_ been the case, but he had to lie to Odo about the blame shifted to him because the war had not yet ended, even though the Female Founder still wanted the war to end soon, and the blame was actually on Damar because he fared no better than his predecessor - and that he would be willing to give the Federation anything they needed, including the new white facilities in the Pelosa system.

Odo agreed to get them both away from here and back to Deep Space 9, but to Odo, he was just another prisoner, no matter him unable to harm a god. "I'm not a god, just a security officer," he growled as he started the _Rio Grande_. "As far as I'm concerned, you're another prisoner in my custody."

Weyoun's heart fell. "You have no idea how much it hurts me to hear you say that."

Ten hours went by and it was all tense and overwhelming. Weyoun had wanted so much to do something, say something, to lighten up the tension, but what could he say or do? Odo had made it real clear he was but a prisoner to him, and as soon as he was done giving Captain Sisko and the rest of Starfleet what they wanted, what would become of him? Where would he go? The Dominion was hunting him down, and they wouldn't stop until he was dead. Their most loyal representative turned rogue; there would be only one place to find him and that was DS9.

And found him they did, on Odo's runabout. Damar and Weyoun 7, both of whom ordered him to activate his self-termination implant to prove his loyalty to the Founders - or else the Jem'Hadar attack ship on their way would kill them both.

"That's an empty threat!" Weyoun 6 shouted to his successor. "You wouldn't dare harm a Founder!"

 _"Maybe not I, but Damar would. You know how ruthless the Cardassians are."_

He bowed his head in utter shame and regret. He had gotten Odo into all of this, and it was his fault - but the Dominion was dying, and he had to tell him. But the longer time went on, the harder it became to tell Odo. He still believed he cared about his people in spite of everything they argued; to tell him they were dying would aggrieve him.

He had to say something soon.

Odo had said he had no intentions of letting Weyoun 6 go back, that he was strong on taking him back to Deep Space 9. He wanted so much to believe it was more than that, but the shape-shifter said he'd stand up for him the way he would any prisoner, to not let him think any more than it was - but Weyoun already was. He wanted to finally allow his heart to get the better of him and say Odo...

Not that long later, the attack ship came and fired on them, but while it was four times larger than the runabout, Weyoun knew its weak point and helped Odo destroy it and save their lives...but with that victory came a great sorrow and sinful regret, murdering loyal servants of the Dominion. He committed a terrible sin and would pay for it.

"Has it ever occurred to you that the reason you think the Founders are gods is because that's what they want you to believe - that they built it into your genetic code?" Odo questioned when he saw how he broke down. Weyoun looked back at him surprised at the question.

"Of course, that's what gods do. After all, why be a god if there is no one there to worship you?"

This topic progressed an hour or so later when they were safe for now, and Weyoun finally told him the story of how the Vorta were created by the Founders, regarding the sense of taste and eyesight: the Vorta were nothing more than little ape-like creatures in hollowed out trees, feasting on nuts and berries as well as being prey to wild savages in the jungles at night, always living in fear...until a Changeling, wounded from being hunted by solids, the simple fact that they were always afraid of shape-shifters, which Odo agreed. If it wasn't for Odo's people, one shape-shifter saved, the Vorta would still be helpless little animals instead of what they were now.

But Odo doubted the truth and fact behind the tale; if it were true, he said, "it would at least prove my people are capable of generosity and kindness."

Here was when Weyoun finally knew now was the time to tell him the truth about his people, besides his reasons for defecting - besides the fact he wanted the obsessive conquest to end - and that was the dying Great Link. From the moment Odo spoke his true feelings but his loathing of the fact they were responsible for the deaths of millions. And the look on his face and in his eyes made Weyoun want to melt, made his heart break.

"A sickness has spread throughout the Great Link, Odo. The Founders are...dying."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Odo had managed after nearly collapsing.

"I knew how much pain it would cause you," he confessed, nearly tearing himself, "but at least you're not infected. The Dominion...will survive."

"Meaning what?" Odo asked, surprised and suspicious, and his passion was renewed.

"Think about it, Odo: if your people die and no cure ever found, you will be the last. You have an opportunity to rectify the mistakes they made. You could build a new Dominion, a new order under _your_ leadership. Based on cooperation, not conquest - and on peace, not war."

"And what's your role going to be in this...new order?" Even though he was seeing that this was a chance to make this new rule, prove to be a great leader and instill peace, freedom and justice, Odo knew Weyoun would not be naming him as the one without having an agenda of his own. He would want a part in this.

"Whatever you want. I live only to serve you." The intensity in his eyes held him, filled with passion for peace as well as passion for... _him_. The same longing Weyoun 5 before him had for the shape-shifter. Everything his predecessor had was carried with him.

Unfortunately, three more Jem'Hadar attack ships came after them, and this time they could not outrun them. They came to a field of ice and blended themselves amongst one of the fragments, and Odo had to cut off all power - including life support. Weyoun relished "becoming the ice" as a wise man as Odo could truly be a god - if only he could have been beside him as he began to freeze, the thermal blanket doing little. It wasn't the same as Odo's gelatinous body heat against his, which he wanted to feel, and forced himself to be strong. He tried to comfort himself with the thoughts and memories of the nights Odo made love to his predecessor on Terok Nor during the occupation...he was still the same man, but looking through different eyes. He wanted to tell Odo he still loved him, having put his personal feelings aside this far, and wanted to before it was too late...

They had oxygen left enough for three more hours, but by then they might be frozen to death. It would be good to die with the one he loved, but Odo couldn't die; he just _couldn't!_ "Odo, you can't die!" he exclaimed fearfully. "You must survive in order to rebuild the Dominion!"

It was by that time Odo must have made his decision when they heard the impact; the Jem'Hadar were firing on every ice fragment, and they found them in the event of time when the power returned. Odo was right; what choice did they have?

His heart fell. Odo knew what he had to do, but he could not rejoin the Great Link now, and he doubted that a cure would ever be found. He held on that Odo would never push aside his words, that he would rebuild a new Dominion...

...but Weyoun 6 could not be the one to stand beside him, as much as it pained his heart and soul. If there was a chance Odo could get Weyoun 7 to carry out his place for him, then perhaps that was for the best. He could not be here any longer to endanger his beloved god's life any longer. And they said that love was worth sacrificing for.

He knew what he had to do now.

He activated the comm channel, bringing the faces of his successor and Damar to the screen. "Call off those ships," he ordered.

Weyoun 7's lip curled. _"Why should I?"_

"Because you no longer need them." His hand moved to the place behind his right here, and pain shot through his cranium in a second.

~o~

"What have you DONE?!" Odo rushed forward and beside Weyoun 6 as he collapsed after...activating his _implant_. His lavender eyes glazed in pain as he boldly looked him in the eyes as he responded.

"I just saved your life."

 _"He proved himself to be a loyal servant of the Dominion after all."_

He despised that despicable being on the screen who was not the one in pain in his arms, wishing he could pick up something and throw it at the screen, shattering that smug creature's face once and for all. "I've done as you asked," Weyoun 6 gasped, grimacing and glaring, "now _call off those ships!"_

The runabout stopped shaking and wracking with fire, leaving them untouched, and Weyoun 7 casually stating that they'd sustained heavy battle damage and everything Odo was not interested in, even refused any offer of assistance - none of that would EVER change any of this. "You've done enough already!" he growled savagely, clutching the dying Weyoun in his arms, even spat at the screen when it turned off after a "safe and pleasant journey back to Deep Space 9" message. Now he could focus on the whimpering thing in his embrace. There were jutting veins beginning to show on his fragile neck as well as the top right part of his forehead; it had to be venomous.

"They say..." Weyoun gasped, feebly trying to hold his arm with one hand. "...voluntary self-termination is quick and painless...but I believe it's not true."

"I'll get you a pain suppressant." If there was anything he could do for this man before he passed -

"No, but there is something you can do."

"Anything!"

"Give me your blessing - and kiss me one last time."

He felt like he had blown up into blobs of goo at the request. He was in a loving and serious relationship with Nerys now; what happened with Weyoun was in the past and would remain so. If he did this, then he would live with it. There might never be another Weyoun like this one again, unless a future one he could - "I...I can't," he whispered, shaking his head, but Weyoun's hand tightened.

"Please," he begged, "all I ask is your blessing and a final kiss. Tell me first: have I served you well? Have I been worth the trouble to you?"

He did not have anymore time to think, to hesitate - Weyoun was dying and wanted to die happy, wanted to hear what he wanted, and Odo could not deny him that. "You have. You saved my life, and for that, you have my gratitude...and my blessing."

A tear rolled down Weyoun's cheek, hitting Odo's hand and searing him with a single streak of heat. "Oh, Odo. I have more to tell you before you kiss me. I know you don't, but I still love you more than you know. I am not speaking through my predecessor whose bed you shared for a time, remembering every detail of every moment _we_ made love, and always wanting more with you than we did...but now we can't. I don't want to die knowing you still don't love me in return; I only hope you find it in you someday to return it to a future successor of mine, not the one who tried to kill us both." His lips quivered as he tried not to cry, making Odo's harden and crack inside.

"P-please, Odo, tell me you love me and give me the kiss I ask for!"

"I - I l-love you, Weyoun." The words automatically slipped out before he knew it, and Odo was conscious of leaning down and capturing the Vorta's lips with his own, savoring the soft feel as well as tasting a little bit of the salty tears that moistened Weyoun's cheeks. When he drew back, he no longer felt breath against his face, nor did he detect the sparkle of life in those crystalline eyes. He was gone, but his face was content and etched with peace...that face would remain in his memory for a long time.

"I'll never forget the look on his face when he died," he told Kira when he returned to Deep Space 9. He had told her everything - but the kiss and the single-sided love confession...but was it _really_ single-handed? Had he _meant_ those words? It was like a part of him died with Weyoun.

He could never tell this to her, ever, no matter how much it hurt to keep a secret from her.

"He was lucky," she told him, "dying with one of his gods smiling at him."

His back had been facing her, looking out at the stars and wondering if such a thing as a heaven existed, if Weyoun 6 was watching over him and always with him. His hand found its way to the place where he once had a real beating heart, and he remembered how he used to place this hand over Weyoun's own heart, feeling the beat against a hardened breastbone. He was tempted to say it was more than luck, something much deeper than simple worship of a god - he wanted to say that Weyoun died in the arms of someone he loved more than anything else. But he could not.

He loved Kira Nerys, but how could she understand these...lingering feelings for Weyoun? There was still the matter of the morphogenic virus killing the Founders. They were more dangerous than ever, based on desperation for survival. But Odo felt like he would always be on the losing side, no matter which side he chose, no matter remaining neutral. Before dying, Weyoun had said he had an opportunity to right everything done by the Dominion. Another part of him felt like there was still hope yet, but how could anything be certain at a time like this? **  
**

 **This is different, much stronger than my usual fare of a love story. This isn't just finding your special someone like in previous fics of mine, combined with the complications that all relationships come with, but something much deeper and powerful. I enjoyed doing "Touched by a God", "Dreaming in Heat Waves" and "Melting Heart", and now this. Another of these two is on the way soon, so don't go away. :) Read and review, appreciated.**


End file.
